


On That Night (English Version)

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Life is a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is makebei. I want to share my fan fiction with more people who love brocedes, so I translate my Chinese fan fiction into English. Please forgive my poor English.  
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

Lewis watches his cell phone. There is a message Nico sent to him last night.  
The message is not quite long, but he has read for a long time, as if he engraves each letter into his mind.  
He suddenly can’t help opening his Instagram. The last blog is the congratulation he sent to Nico two days ago. There is a reply which he read over and over.  
That night in Greece stirs in him once again.

Their room had a huge floor-to-ceiling window. Every night they like to open the windows, so that the cool breeze blew away the sultry. The stars seemed bright that night, gently illuminating their faces. They sat on the bed aimlessly chatting, sharing daytime training, discussing the pizzeria on the corner, and the expectations for the future as usual.  
"If we enter F1 someday ..."  
"No," Nico interrupted with a solemn look. “no ‘if’.”  
Lewis froze up for a second, then laughed. "Yes, we must! And we have to enter the best team, drive the fastest car, win the championship together!"  
"That’s right, we're going to win the championship!" Nico narrowed his eyes with a smile, holding his pillow.  
The talk between teenagers was always endless, so they talked into the late hours of the night unconsciously.  
"By the time we ... Nico?" Noticing his friend did not react, Lewis looked back.  
"Are you asleep, Nico?" Lewis lowered his voice.  
The other side did not answer.  
Well, he fell asleep. Lewis curled his lips disappointedly.  
By starlight, Lewis fumbled barefoot to the bedside of his friend. Nico laid his head on the white pillow. The soft blonde scattered as if it was a holy aura.  
Suddenly, Lewis seemed to be deluded, leaning forward to the sleeper. He was so close that their noses were about to hit each other. Lewis slightly turned his head. Lips trembling fell.  
The world suddenly stopped at this moment.  
However, next second it startled him like an electric shock and he sat up. His heart beat fast, even more than the heart rate during the crash on the track last week. He gingerly glanced at the people on the bed.  
The German was motionless, still immersed in sleep.  
Without knowing he was pleased or lost, Lewis sighed, lay back to his bed hypnotically.  
He was not sure how long he finally calmed down, but still tossing and turning all night.

"Good morning, Lewis."  
Lewis's thoughts go back to reality.  
This is the first time he has seen Nico after the final race.  
The German deliberately greetes him, holding a cup of coffee in his hand, relaxing like home.  
They are the only people in the rest room.

"So you want to retire?" Lewis breaks the serenity.  
"Yes," Nico nodes, takes a sip of his coffee. "Didn’t I send you the message?"  
"Oh yes, you did," Lewis pauses. "I just ... want to confirm it."  
"Are you surprised?" The German exaggerates eyes wide open and raises his eyebrows.  
Ah, god, he looks really ... bastard.  
"Oh, of course not," Lewis whispers, "I'm not surprised. You've been like this. I've known you for seventeen years, and you've always been."  
"You are such a person. You always lose to me, and you are always afraid of failure, so you escape, you dare not continue to compete with me -"  
"Hey--"  
Lewis throws the phone heavily on the table.  
"You've never been able to admit your failure!"  
"You coward! Bitch! Robber! Thief ..." Lewis's lips shakes so badly that he can hardly go on.  
"Lewis!"  
"You know, I won’t miss you ... I won’t ... I ... I have a lot of things to do, not like you." He swallows hard, and finally finishes this sentence.  
Nico's expression suddenly eases down.  
"Yeah, I know." He looks at Lewis in a soft look, as if comforting a vexatious child.  
"You're the worst teammate in the world." Lewis says in a hoarse voice.  
"Oh, much better than you," Nico replies.  
For a long while, Lewis finally looks up.  
"I wish you a nice retirement. Remember to give my best wishes to Vivian.  
Nico smiles. "Thanks, I will."  
"I'll miss you." Nico's voice is quiet, maybe he just wants to say it to himself.  
Some of the past is suddenly floating on his heart.

On that night in Greece, they shared a shabby room in the hotel, blithely imagined the future. Lewis was really into the conversation with a serious look. His eyes were more shining than the stars outside the window.  
Later, Nico was a little sleepy, so he laid in bed taking a nap.  
Lewis's voice faded away. He yawned, thinking how the British had so much energy.  
Gradually everything around quiet down. He wondered Lewis was finally tired. However, next second he felt a soft touch on his lips.  
It was completely different from kissing girls. With a juvenile sentimental and reckless, he lost himself in a moment.  
Soon, this gentle kiss was over.  
He held his breath, dared not move, fingers were embedded deeply in the mattress.  
Followed by a few barely audible sighs, the British left.  
Nico was still struggling to maintain the original posture, but no longer felt sleepy.

"Nico, are you ready? It’s time for you.” Someone calls.  
"Okay," Nico yells back.  
"Wait," Lewis says. "Can you teach me some German?"  
Nico looks back at him in surprise, as Lewis looked at him seriously, just like the old days.  
Nico suddenly smiled. "Well, this time I will teach you carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was written after Nico anounced his retirement. The news was so heartbreaking that I cried like shit, and the emotion Lewis expressed in this fiction was part of mine. But I hope this ship never dies.


End file.
